Mask☆Girl, Entrevista sobre el ASMR~!? Video
Igual estar en un sitio conocido es contradictorio para la historia de MaskGirl. Esto puede ser explicado en los hechos sucedidos en el live anterior, Mask☆Girl, Win the Neo Pristagram Coord Video!thumb|460x460px|centre Idol: Mask☆Girl Coord: '''El de su visual (Próximamente se subirá alv) '''Canción: Dreams's Door ☆ Find your Dream! thumb|460x460px|centre MaskGirl: ¡El día ha llegado! La chica se encontraba en su casa. En una hora aproximadamente la joven iba a ser entrevistada sobre un tema un tanto interesante, el ASMR. El entrevistador, que solía preguntar a idols de PriChan, contactó con ella ya que el ASMR era un tema interesante en estos momentos, y MaskGirl era una de las pocas idols que había declarado consumir esta tendencia. La chica cogió su mochila, ya preparada la noche anterior, y salió de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre. MaskGirl: ¡Hasta luego mamá! Madre: Hasta luego, ¡Que te lo pases bien! MaskGirl: ¡S- Si! La joven salió de su casa, se dirigió a un sitio bien escondido, vigilando que no hubiese nadie. Se metió en el sitio, vigilando que no hubiese nadie alrededor. Sacó las cosas de su mochila, se preparó bien y salió. Faltaba poco para el esperado momento. �� Entrevista �� Entrevistador: ¡Demos la bienvenida a MaskGirl! MaskGirl: ¡Hola~! ¿Cómo estaís? Espero que bien :3 Entrevistador: Bueno, hoy tenemos a esta idol para hablar sobre un tema que poco a poco se ha hecho conocido. Una tendencia que atrae a más y más gente y sigue haciéndolo. Hoy hablaremos sobre el ASMR. Hoy he traído a MaskGirl con nosotros porque ella ha declarado consumir y conocer este mundo. ¿Qué es el ASMR? MaskGirl: El ASMR, cuyo significado en español es Respuesta... Sensorial Meridiana Autónoma, es una sensación que provoca un cosquilleo relajante. Se suele sentir por la nuca, pero mucha gente lo siente por otras partes del cuerpo. A grandes rasgos, ese es el ASMR. Entrevistador: Aham. ¿Cómo se produce el ASMR? MaskGirl: El ASMR se produce gracias a estímulos auditivos y visuales. Esta sensación se puede producir de muuuchas maneras, por ejemplo, alguien rebuscando en su estuche, o acariciándote el pelo. Entrevistador: El ASMR es una gran tendencia ya que como he visto, hay una gran cantidad de vídeos que intentan provocar este cosquilleo, ¿Verdad? MaskGirl: Exacto, los ASMR artist, que son las personas que aparecen en los vídeos, intentan "detonar" ese cosquilleo a través de ciertos estímulos. Estos estímulos, por cierto, se les suelen llamar "tingles" owo. Entrevistador: He visto algunos términos como whisper, ear blowing, tapping, etc... ¿Esos son algunos tipos de estímulos? MaskGirl: ¡Si! Como ya te he dicho, hay muchos tipos, pero algunos, sobre todo en los vídeos, son más conocidos. Como por ejemplo, los susurros, tapping... Entrevistador: ¿Cuáles son tus favoritos? MaskGirl: Hmm... Hay muchos como para elegir, me gusta la variedad, pero... unos susurros por ejemplo nunca vienen mal, jeje. Entrevistador: Investigando he visto un término que tiene que ver con los micrófonos, algo así como... ¿Binaural? MaskGirl: ¡Exacto! Binaural es cuando... Como decirlo... Cuando se escuchan ciertos sonidos por el lado derecho e izquierdo, me explico. Imagina que tienes un micrófono binaural, y en el lado izquierdo del micrófono, dices patata, mientras que en el derecho, dices tomate. Pués gracias a unos auriculares, ya que si no no hay manera de escuchar binaural, en el lado izquierdo escucharás patata y en el derecho tomate. Entrevistador: A todo esto, he visto unos micrófonos con... ¿¡Orejas!? MaskGirl: ¡Si! Los micrófonos con orejas intentan simular... tus orejas precisamente. Gracias a estos los ASMR artists pueden hacer como si acariciasen tus orejas, o las tocasen, etc... Ahora que lo pienso suena un poco... perturbador :3 thumb|329x329px|centre|Micrófono con dos orejas Entrevistador: Volviendo al tema de los estímulos... ¿Todo el mundo puede sentir ASMR? MaskGirl: Hmmm... Es algo que no se sabe con certeza. Se trata de encontrar los estímulos que detonan el ASMR en tí. Hay gente que los ha logrado encontrar, mientras que otros no los encuentran o no tienen tanto... como decirlo... no les agrada tantos sonidos, con lo cuál tienen menos posibilidades y no logran sentir el ASMR. Personalmente, creía que no sentía ASMR, pero ha habido unas pocas ocasiones en que me ha dado un escalofrío parecido, que creo que era ASMR. Así que guay :3/ Entrevistador: Por último... Querría saber tu opinión sobre lo que causa mucho revuelo en las plataformas, y es el ASMR sensual o fuera de... Como decirlo... ¿Contexto? MaskGirl: Sí, se a lo que te refieres. Es un tema que me cabrea mucho, ya que por estos vídeos, la gente que no sabe nada de ASMR, conoce este tipo de contenido, y al no investigar más, se cree que todo el ASMR es así, cosa que perjudica la imagen del ASMR, haciendo que inlcuso algunas plataformas bloqueen algunos vídeos. Comprendo que haya muchos gustos, y que quizás algo de sensualidad en estos vídeos le guste a ciertas personas, siempre y cuando tengan como propósito principal el relajar. Ahora bien, llegan los vídeos que se ponen a hacer sonidos... que no son para relajar, o hacer algo que fácilmente puede parecer ciertas cosas que para nada relajan. Respecto a esto, ya no me cabrea que haya estos vídeos en una plataforma, lo que me molesta es que lo llaman ASMR y crean conflictos con la comunidad, y dando a entender cosas que no son. Entrevistador: Wuoh, una reflexión muy bien hecha, muchas gracias, MaskGirl. MaskGirl: De nada. Y para la gente despistada, quiero confirmarles que para nada soy una científica ni nada por el estilo. Solo... se cosas sobre este mundillo, cosas básicas que voy sabiendo por internet. Entrevistador: Exacto. Bueno, espectadores, hasta aquí la entrevist- *La cifra de likes del vídeo que estaba siendo grabado empieza a brillar en colores arcoíris Entrevistador: ¡Vaya! Pués parece que el vídeo no acaba aquí. Ya que estás aquí, MaskGirl... ¿Qué tal si nos concedes un live? MaskGirl: ¿Y- Yo...? ¡Encantada! �� Cambio �� thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡A por un live maravilloso! ¡Yattemitai App: Set~! thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡PriTicket, Swipe~! *Pasa los PriTickets por el PriChan Cast MaskGirl:' '¡PriChan, On Air~! thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡Mira mi fantástico conjunto! thumb|460x460px|centre MaskGirl: ¡Soy MaskGirl~! El conjunto de hoy es de la marca Sparkling Clef. ¡Espero que os divirtáis! *Empieza a sonar la música En el momento en que la puerta de los sueños se abrió… ¡Todos a buscar su sueño! Va pasando el tiempo y yo estoy Sin sueños, sin cosas a las que aspirar Seguro que tengo durmiendo Un sueño resplandeciente en mi corazón ¿Dónde está mi meta a la que tanto apreciaré? ¡Unamonos y busquemosla! (¡Yey!) No me desesperaré y confiaré en mi misma Encontraré un fin y lucharé por él Todos están esperando a que brilles ¡Muestrales tu resplandor! MaskGirl:' '¡Allá vamos! ¡Yattemita~! ¡Stairs of Dream! No me desesperaré y confiaré en mi misma Encontraré un fin y lucharé por él Todos están esperando a que brilles ¡Ahora muestrales tu resplandor! ¡Buscando nuestro sueño entre miles~!